Hellsing: The Red Wood Murders
by duiwelspiek
Summary: Alucard is being a nuisance and making things difficult for Integra. Amidst this, and rumours of conspiracy, she has to deal with an outbreak of murders that are supernatural in origin.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer – unfortunately I don't own Hellsing._

_Thoughts_

" speech "

ANOTHER DAY

_Hellsing._

_9:30 am_

_Hellsing mansion_

The weather was dreary in London, bringing with it the first signs of an approaching winter. The Hellsing heir found herself mindlessly shuffling papers on her desk as rain clouds gathered. She couldn't muster up the inclination, nor the energy to face the various reports, requests and God knows what, just yet. Exhaustion pulled at her, turning into an annoying companion she couldn't get rid off. There was just too much to do and so little time. A discreet knock broke the silence and her ever-faithful butler appeared.

" Tea? "

" Coffee, Walter, black. "

Integra rarely asked for coffee, she preferred the soft aroma of tea, besides, coffee reminded her of Italy-she frowned as her thoughts turned to that lecherous archbishop Enrico Maxwell, the ever-present thorn in her side. Walter noted as his master's mood turned dark. He was concerned for her well being. The recent increase in vampire activity meant that she had to put in later hours just to stay on top of it all. And when she did manage to get some time for herself, something important usually came up. The little girl he once loved had turned into a woman, impenetrable, but for a pillar of strength even she was looking decidedly drawn. The stress of being Alucard's master also added to the strain, especially since he has decided to be exceedingly difficult these last couple of weeks.

" Sugar? "

" No. " came the blunt reply.

He threw two lumps in anyway. Integra gave him a filthy look, but didn't object. Taking the last drag of her cigar, she killed it in the ashtray. As Walter placed more reports on her desk, she couldn't help herself for the sigh that escaped her lips, the throbbing in her head became more insistent. Walter had to smile, killing monsters and controlling vampires isn't all its cracked up to be. Her phone started ringing and he made to pick it up.

"I'll take it. " she stated.

" Yes? , . . . . . yes, I understand, I'll be there shortly. " Integra put the phone down and looked into the distance.

" Your orders mum? "

" Tell Seras and Leonard that they'll accompany me to Wilbyshire, we will be leaving in 15minutes, Alucard, I leave to your care. If anything occurs, notify me, otherwise run operations as you see fit. "

" Wilbyshire, mum? "

" A brutal murder has taken place and their speculating supernatural causes. I have to go because they require an expert opinion, and it also seems that the round table has taken an interest in this case, for reasons I know not."

Hellsing

_10:23 am_

_Rolls Royce. _

Leonard was enjoying the drive to Wilbyshire, even if it was for macabre reasons, it was always nice to get out of the mansion and see a bit of countryside. A pleasant expression was plastered on his open face as he looked in the rear-view mirror, Sir Hellsing was again busily at work reading reports. A growl of frustration escaped her lips and she muttered something under her breath. Poor woman had a lot to deal with it seems. Integra ran her hand through her hair.

" When will we arrive? " she said impatiently.

" In about ten minutes Sir."

Integra looked at the newest addition of the Hellsing family, he was much too jovial for her taste, but at least he did his job well. He was hired on because Walter needed an extra hand to keep the house running, and recommended the son of an old family friend. Integra still needed to judge the depth of him, but he survived the harsh screening processes intact, so there must be something more to him and his puppy-dog face.

" It's getting hot, Sir. " stated Police Girl as ambulances sped by.

Five minutes later, Sir Hellsing stepped onto a dirt track leading to an isolated cottage in the wilderness. Overall police chaos surrounded the whole scene. She smoothed her suite down and adjusted her glasses. Seras smelled rain in the air, and also a hint of sickness on Integra, whether this was due to stress, exhaustion or actual illness, Seras didn't know. She sighed, it was probably all three. Suddenly concerned for her master's master, she bent down and pulled Integra's coat out of the car and presented it to the woman.

" It's probably going to rain, Sir. "

Integra took it without comment.

" _Jeez! It wouldn't hurt to say thankyou."_

The Director of Hellsing scanned the mayhem, it was all general police, no MI6. Somewhere, somehow, someone slipped and now she had to pick up the pieces. _Incompetent fools._

" Seras, I want you to explore the surrounding area expect on the western front. Once I am done on the inside, we'll proceed to that section together. Keep your contact with the blues to a minimum. Leonard . . . "

" Yess, Sir! " Leonard said with a shiny salute.

Cool Indifference met warm brown eyes.

" Stay with the car."

A small smile graced Seras's lips as Integra strode towards the nearest policeman. He still had a lot to learn and Master's master wasn't making it easy for him, then she too disappeared into the woods, leaving a dejected Leonard.

Hellsing

_11 am _

_Wilbyshire_

_The Police line. _

Rookie cop, Alex Pimpleton, was shoved to the front by the rest of his squad and had to consequently deal with a very irate Director of Hellsing. Pimpleton could see that the woman was trying desperately hard not to loose her temper. He watched her taking a calming breath and closing her eyes. When she opened them again, Pimpleton felt shivers go down his spine, he was pierced by ice.

" Listen! I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Leader of the Hellsing Organisation."

Pimpleton gulped, but he was determined to do his job " T- t –the what . . . . ? "

_Goddammit! _" The Hellsing Organisation! I have top priority clearance! "

Pimpleton gulped again "B-b-be that as it mmmay, mam, we still cant allow you access to the premises. No call came through."

Integra ran a hand through her hair. _If only there were less of them_, . . . _This day is just a disaster. And why wasn't Hellsing notified first? Are they trying to make my organisation look incompetent? _Waves of annoyance radiated off her as she stood in front of the police line. The surrounding silence was broken by a low and menacing tone

" If you persist in wasting anymore of my valuable time, I will personally see to it that you will regret this incident for the rest of your lives. I have the power. I can make the rest of your years. . . "

" Pimpleton! What the Hell are you doing?!!! " He got jerked to the side and was furiously whispered at. A look of fear crossed his face and his palms became sweaty. " I, I, I am so sorry, mam. Please I didn't know. "

Integra didn' t give him a moments notice as she was finally allowed to cross the line. She directed her attention on his superior and lit a cigar. She could feel the beginnings of a migraine. _God, help me. Give me strength just to survive this day. _She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at the fat sergeant in front of her.

" This is unacceptable, I shall lodge a complaint. " came a monotonous reply.

" But Sir Hellsing, the call only came through now!" countered the sergeant flabbergasted.

_Only now?_ Integra set a brisk pace for the cottage. _Why only now?_ The fat sergeant found it difficult to keep up. When the dwelling came into view, she stopped.

" Where is your superior officer? "

" He left the crime scene in my care. Another case required his attention, he said he'll be back shortly."

_Useless! Leaving a second rate policeman in charge of this mess!_

" You will remove your men from the cottage" she ordered brusquely "and I want the preliminary report, ASAP! Try not to get in the way of my organisation's members, especially the officer patrolling the woods. If your superior arrives, send him to me immediately! Understood?"

"Yess Sir!"

"Dismissed!"

The sergeant left her alone as she waited impatiently for her orders to be followed. She vaguely wondered if Alucard was giving Walter any trouble. She had to do something about that blasted vampire, he was pushing her, trying to make her seem weak. _Bloody corpse! What to do with him?_ As she entered the cottage she hoped Alucard wasn't making things too difficult for Walter, her friend was getting old.


	2. Chapter 2

_disclaimer- yess, yess I know. I don't own anything hellsing_

BLOOD ON THE WALLS

_**Hellsing. **_

_**11:30 a.m **_

_**The Cottage **_

_**Wilbyshire**_

The cottage was eerily quiet. A pale blanket of silence engulfed Integra as she entered, she suddenly felt removed from her surroundings and a tiny knot of fear unfurled in her stomach. She caught herself as she slipped on a patch of wet blood. _That was close._ The air inside the dwelling was oppressive, making it difficult to breathe. Preliminary reports stated that there were eleven victims, the last being outside in the forest. She was always surprised at the amount of blood that the human body could contain, and here it was splattered against the walls. A strange symbol was carved out on all the victims, three vertical slashes on a circular field. Body parts littered the floor, some of them partially devoured as well. _Whoever did this, did it with cold-blooded intent and brute force. Humans don't have the physical strength to literally tear bodies apart. But who? Or rather what? _Integra opened the backdoor to find Seras already waiting for her outside.

" Found anything? "

" No, it's all clear Sir. "

The Director of Hellsing squinted into a grey sky, the surrounding trees swayed ominously in a chilly breeze. Feeling a sense of dread as she eyed the wood warily, Integra pulled out her small calibre pistol. Gooseflesh covered her skin as she stepped under the eaves of the wood, followed shortly by Seras. It took them fifteen minutes to reach victim nr.11.

" So this must be the last unlucky bastard of the lot." Sir Hellsing observed.

The creaking trees were growing on Sera's nerves as she and Integra stood in a small clearing, looking down on a body whose hands, feet and private parts were removed. Integra holstered her weapon as she crouched down to inspect the corpse. _The same symbol as on the others._ Seras scanned the surrounding area, armed and ready, not daring to let her guard down for the sake of her master's master. It felt as if something was still here. Something monstrous just beyond the shadow of the wood. Wanting something, needing something . . . a sort of hunger. Integra felt lightheaded as she stood up, Seras noticed a thin sheen of sweat on her face. _Master's master is not well. _

" What do you make of this, Police girl?"

" We – e – ell Sir, I noticed that there are no footprints of the attacker. He practically didn't leave any physical evidence of himself behind. I can't smell him at all. And I doubt that forensics will turn anything up. This bloodbath is driven by a definite motive, so . . . . that generally rules out werewolves. From what I understand about werewolf killings, Sir, is that they tend to be more messy and chaotic. "

A harsh sense of loneliness suddenly overcame Seras as she finished her sentence. The encompassing wood seemed darker, crueller and gloomier. The shadows under the trees lengthened, their shady tendrils fingering the clearing. Seras felt trapped, she turned to Integra, who looked pale and sickly in this eerie light, lost in thought.

" I think we should go Sir, I- I have a bad feeling about this place. . . "

Integra gave Seras a strange look as she turned her back on the crime scene. The walk back was conducted in stifling silence and Seras could hear every groan and creak of the trees as she followed Integra. _This is so freaky!_ It felt as if she were choking on leaves and branches, drowning in mud and earth. _Thank God I don't need to breathe anymore._ Luckily, she could see the light at the end of the wood. Integra was struggling as she walked on the uneven floor, a cold sweat was dribbling down her back and Seras noticed that her breathing was slightly laboured. When thy broke through the edge of the wood, the cool and collected leader of Hellsing had to have a small rest. Integra leaned gratefully against a tree stump and wiped her brow. _Whats wrong with me?_

" Are you allright, Sir? "

" I'm fine, Officer Victoria. " said Sir Hellsing dismissively as she pulled out her cellphone and dialled Walter. Seras kept herself busy with the scenery as she heard Walter's voice on the other end of the line. He sounded slightly metallic and far off. _It's definitely going to rain._

" Yess, Sir Integra? "

" Walter, I want a full clean-up crew with armed support immediately. No delays. We need to secure this area. "

" Might I ask what the condition is Sir? "

" It's a mess. "

**Hellsing**

_**1 p.m**_

_**Wilbyshire. **_

_**The police line. **_

Seras followed a scowling Integra as she found the fat sargeant. The clouds were gathering dangerously, but it looked as if everybody was just ignoring it, too concerned with the current bloodbath than to take note of the weather. With a wave of her hand, Integra motioned for Seras to stay where she was as she walked briskly towards the policeman.

" You! Sergeant! " The man turned around and saw the Director of Hellsing pointing at him, with a sigh he went to meet her. Today just wasn't his day. Having to deal with higher ups wasn't his cup of tea. They always had a tendency to talk down to him, as this bloody woman was doing now. _We're cops for Gods sake, we are also here to help! _

" I want all police presence removed within the next half an hour! Hellsing is taking over! So start clearing the area. A skeleton crew will remain till my organisation gets here. "

" Under whose orders!!" interrupted a booming voice. Integra focussed on the massive man making his way through the general confusion of activity. _So this must be the commanding officer._ It wasn't that he was fat, he was just big, bulky and bearded and wearing a suit that looked as if he slept in it. _Well, that's nothing new in our line of business. _

" I'll say it again. Under. Whose. Orders?! "

Integra grudgingly looked up as the man towered over her. He was using his physical advantage to intimidate her. A vein was starting to pulsate on her temple.

" Mine " she said in a voice as gold as ice.

" Oh, yes. The great Hellsing organisation! " He said angrily waving his hands " Before today I never even heard of you fellows, and now suddenly you just waltz in here and think you can dismiss us with a snap of your pretty little gloved fingers! Can you even hold a gun? Or do you just order your men to do your dirty work for you ?! "

_Oooooh shit, someone's going to get it bad _thought Seras as she saw the enraged Director of Hellsing struggling for calm. _Didn't the doctor say something about her blood pressure? It looks like she's gonna blow._ The detective didn't seem to notice this and added further fuel to the fire.

" Dammit woman! We are not a petty establishment, we are the Police force! "

" I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Leader of the Hellsing organisation and your superior by order of the Queen! So you will do as I say! This crimescene has now fallen under the jurisdiction of Hellsing! Your policeforce doesn't have the means to deal with this type of situation! "

Seras joined Leonard at the car and they both leaned against it and watched the heated debate, turn into an argument and then practically into a screaming match.

" Is it always like this? " asked Leonard with a sloppy grin on his face.

" Ummmm, not always " sighed Seras. " Everybody's just been having a tough time, especially Sir Integra. I think her nerves are just a bit frayed. "

" Aren't they always? " jabbed Leonard at a bit of humor " Ha ha ha, it's sure going to make working here interesting and I don't know about you, but I'd rather watch the fireworks from a distance. "

They both looked up at the clouds as a crack of thunder suddenly resounded and rain pelted down, quickly turning the ground into mud. Both the detective and Sir Hellsing didn't seem to take notice as the landscape became blurry. Rain dripped on Integras face and ran down her glasses. Soon both figures were drenched, but nobody wanted to interrupt them with an umbrella for fear of their own lives.

" Then tell me " said the bristling Detective " what kind of a situation are we dealing with?! "

" That is on a need to know basis. " said Integra frustratingly.

" Well, I need to know! We were at the crime scene first. I owe it to the victims and their family members! I have a responsibility towards these people! But you probably don't even know what I am talking about!"

A silence followed, both figures just stared at each other. Pulling a strand of wet hair out of the way, Integra said in strained voice:

" Your sentiments of loyalty towards the victims and your sense of responsibility, however admirable, is no concern of mine. Yet you. . . you speak to me of duty? As if you know . . . you know what my life is like. " she ended unsteadily.

She took a shaky step forward, stumbled and unexpectedly fell to the ground. The detective stared aghast at the young woman that collapsed in front of him. Her face was wet with rain, sweat and mud as she tried to get up again. She felt intensely cold and weak. Shivering, Integra was aware of big hands suddenly grabbing her arms and lightly hoisting her up. She looked up into the big, bearded face of a very concerned and alarmed detective.

" Here Lady, are you allright?" He said warmly.

" I . . . I . . . am fine " mumbled Integra as a wave of dizziness overcame her and she nearly lost her balance again. _What is wrong with me?_

" Sure, sure you are."

" Are . . . you mocking. . .me? "

The detective had to strain to hear her voice. And laughed.

" Of course not. Lets just get you to the car. " he said and pulled her closer.

Integra suddenly felt herself firmly held under the crook of his arm as he half carried her to the car. She was too tired to even object and strangely enough, she also felt sheltered. _I am probably starved for human contact _she thought bitterly, but she didn't try to analyse the situation further, not a lot was penetrating her senses. In her foggy daze she barely noticed Seras and Leonard running towards them.

" What happened?"

" Don't worry, I got her. Just get the car and take her home. "

Minutes later the Director of Hellsing was unceremoniously pushed into the back of the car. Her clumsy attempts to do it herself failing miserably. The Detective disappeared for a moment and came back with a coat and draped it over her.

" Here's my coat, its dry. " Integra looked into his brown eyes.

" Listen, " said the detective seriously " I know we got of to a rough start. I am sorry. I suppose we both had a terrible day. I was irritated and then you came in telling us that we were inconsequential when my men worked their bloody asses off . . . need I say more? I don't mean to make your job difficult, but what I want to say is this: we'll clear the area and wait for your men to come. However, if there is any information that you might be able to give me, any clue . . . I can help. Especially with the shit we have to deal with. Let me know. "

With that he closed the door and watched as the Rolls Royce sped off into the distance. The rain quickly obliterating the cars definition. He stared at the landscape looking so mundane and normal. To think people were probably sitting in a pub somewhere and enjoying a pint, while he was standing here in English weather. _Only a normal day for some_ he thought as he turned and confronted the terrible reality of his job.


	3. Chapter 3

AT THE MANOR

**Hellsing**

_**2 p.m **_

_**Rolls Royce **_

_**Outskirts of Wilbyshire**_

The first thing Seras did when she climbed into the car was to turn on the heat, Sir Hellsing looked terribly cold, then she immediately flipped out her cellphone and dialled Walter. She glanced at Leonard, he was anxious. They both were very worried, luckily after two rings Hellsing's aged retainer picked up.

" Yes?"

" Walter, Integra is ill. We're driving back now. I think you should get a doctor or something, we will probably be there in the next hour or so."

" How is she now? Is it serious? "

" Well, she's not dying, so she's fine for now, I think."

" That's a relief " said a concerned Walter " Please tell her that the troops and forensics are on their way. They'll be at the dropzone in the next half an hour. "

" Allright "

Integra listened to Seras's conversation distractedly. _Walter is probably dying of worry by now. _She wrapped the detective's coat tightly around herself, glad for the warmth it gave her. She was freezing and her head felt feverish. She pressed her brow against the window of the car and watched as rivulets of rain ran down its surface. _To think, that I have come to this, the great Sir Hellsing collapsing infront of an entire police squad. Reports have probably reached the round table by now. Walter's going to fret like a mother hen when I get back. God, I probably wont hear the end of this from Alucard. _She read the nametag on the detective's coat – Reginald Dunston- _So that's his name, what a strange encounter: one minute screaming at me and the next helping me. _His coat smelled of sweat, coffee and old spice. She could imagine him still standing at the crime scene, he seemed like a solid enough fellow.

It wasn't long before they reached the Hellsing mansion. Walter was already waiting outside with an umbrella and opened the door for Sir Hellsing, he made to help her out.

" I am not a complete invalid, however it may seem Walter. " came the brusque statement.

" Very well Sir, Dr. Trevaylen is waiting in your rooms. "

Integra sighed. The walk up the stairs to her private rooms took forever. Her whole body felt heavy and clumsy. Her damp clothes brushed annoyingly against her skin. When she entered, she saw the figure of Dr. Treveylen standing at her private library reading a book. He's been her doctor for last 10 years and probably knows more about her than most people. Integra was thankful for his discretion. He was a friend of her fathers and trustworthy, something that was very much appreciated in her line of bussiness. He turned and motioned towards her room.

" Ah, Integra. If you could change into something less wet, that will be appreciated." He said with a smile " And then we can see what kind of self inflicted damage we are dealing with today."

**Hellsing**

_**Integra's private rooms **_

_**4 p.m**_

_**Hellsing mansion. **_

The examination didn't take long and ended with Walter thanking the good Doctor and seeing him off, while Integra showered. Walter was busyly prepared a steaming pot of tea as she exited her bathroom with only a towel wrapped around herself, he quickly turned his back to her as she took her night clothes out of the closet.

" So the good doctor informs me that you are overworked, overstressed and undernourished. "

" Please Walter, not now. If you are still so inclined, you can give me a lecture about my health tomorrow. I am tired, please. . . just leave. "

" As you wish. "

Walter turned briskly and left. Closing the doors behind him, he stole a final glance at the Iron Maiden, she seemed frail, leaning against her closet with her face pressed to its solid surface. God it annoyed him how she had the tendency to just turn people on and off. She was such a sweet child when she was little and he wondered if that little girl was inside somewhere still. The death of her father, and not having anybody that she was close to, somebody that she could truly confide in. He was probably the closest thing she's had when it came to family, and sometimes she still treated him as nothing more than a servant. _Can't she see that there are people that care for her?! __If only she would allow herself to. . . _But the stress and responsibilities of the job, not to mention Alucard. Circumastances it seems, has turned her into the person she is today.

He made his way down to the kitchens, telling the staff not to disturb Integra at all, no matter how urgent, practically on punishment of death. They should see him first. He especially had a very good talking to with Alucard – promising to lay down devine retribution on the vampire if he was to bother Sir Hellsing in anyway tonight. When he came to check on her an hour later, he found her asleep on the bed, not even changed into her pyjamas with the towel still draped loosely around herself. She didn't even touch her tea and it looked as if she slept the sleep of the dead or the utterly exhausted, for that matter. He tenderly pulled the covers across her body and wished her a goodnight.

What could a butler do, but serve?


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- Nothing Hellsing is mine._

**Twisted Dreams**

**_Hellsing_ **

_**Integra's private rooms**_

**_2 a.m_ **

_**The mansion**_

Alucard watched as his master twist and turned in her sleep. He couldn't help but smile as a particularly painful expression graced her features. He stuck out his tongue and savoured the haunted flavour of her dreams. _Humans, how weak! And yet . . . this human controls me. Such an indomitable spirit in such a frail body. _Alucard removed his glove and traced his fingers along her exposed thigh. A soft moan escaped her lips as he moved higher. _One day I will consume you, my little Hellsing._

" What do you think are you doing, servant?" came a deathly soft whisper.

Silence, Alucard's feral grin only got wider as he continued to caress her thigh.

" Answer me servant!! I did not give you permission to touch my person!"

" You know what I need Integra. "

Again, all was quiet and Integra suddenly felt very exposed. She became acutely aware of her own nakedness under the bedcovers and the dampness between her thighs. Alucard's arrival always brought a flush of arousal to her, whether it was his lust for her transmitted through the bond, she didn't know, but the bloody vampire exuded sex and he knew what kind of an effect it had on her. Alucard grabbed her hand as she made to pick up her glasses, there was a slight jumble and they fell to the floor with a pathetic thump. A sharp pain in her wrist forced her to focus on the problem at hand. Her servant was hurting her, the boundaries were blurring. She could feel his cold, stale breath on her face as he moved into her personal space. He was becoming dangerously intimate. Integra pulled her knees up and sighed, she was too weary to play mindgames with him tonight.

" What is it? . . . . What do you want from me Alucard?" She whispered.

" You know."

Alucard pulled her closer and held her chin in his other hand. She didn't like were this was going and made to move away, but he held her firm.

" It is time my dear Integra, and you've waited too long. I doubt that I will be gentle."

His words seemed to echo around the room as he faded out of view. Integra felt chilled to the bone. _Blasted Vampire! _She rubbed her tired eyes and the throbbing in her wrist annoyed her. She felt disconcerted and alone. _I'll have to do it soon, tomorrow. I wonder if father had such problems with Alucard? _A deep longing for her dead parent returned, however, it was not long before she succumbed to strange dreams again.

_**Hellsing **_

_**Integra's private rooms **_

_**9 a.m **_

_**The mansion**_

Integra awoke to the gentle shuffling of plates and windows being opened. The rich aroma of eggs, sausages, toast and tea filled the room. Burying herself deeper into the covers she told Walter to go away.

" Sorry Sir, but its Leonard."

" Leonard? " Came a groggy reply.

" At your service mam."

She fumbled around for her glasses; blurry vision was replaced by clear sight with a crack in the middle. Integra removed the broken object from her face, not understanding how it occurred.

" I am sorry sir, I stepped on them this morning. They were lying next to the bed."

_What happened last night? . . . Alucard!! _The reality of last night suddenly returned to her. He was getting out of hand. She leaned forward and rested her head on her knees, a grunt escaped her lips, she had to think. _How did things come to this? _Leonard saw Integra's state of undress and quickly turned around. She was weak from the passing fever and seemed unaware of his presence. It felt wrong to him to see their cold and impenetrable leader so indisposed. He cursed Walter for choosing this time for him to familiarize himself with their fearless leader and her private person. He picked her pyjamas up from the floor and placed them on a side table with a steaming pot of tea and some pills. Closing the doors behind him, he felt it best to leave Integra to brood on her own thoughts. Obviously she had a lot on her mind and he would do well to notify Walter of his concerns.

Integra heard the doors close with a click and suddenly came to herself. She rubbed her a hand through her hair and got out of bed. She felt a little bit shaky and cold, but was glad that the worst of her illness had passed. She had come to a decision and placed her broken glasses squarely on her face. _Today! I will sort Alucard out today! I can't focus on these murders with him knawing at my jugular the whole time. _She still felt slightly feverish and shivered with disgust as she remembered Alucard's touch from last night. _Besides, he needs to function at optimum efficiency, we don't know what we might be dealing with here. _Building courage for what she had to do, she began dressing with a single-minded sense of determination. It was not long before a very concerned Walter interrupted her.

" What do you think you are doing? You're supposed to be in bed! "

" Dressing, Walter. Now, will you kindly turn around."

" No, Sir Hellsing. I can not stand by this."

" I am not in the habit of repeating myself Walter!?"

Anger betrayed her face, that her most trusted servant would disobey her! Walter stood calmly, waiting for her temper to pass and hoping that this did not turn into a spell of righteous English fury as she was want to do. A thin layer of sweat formed on her back and her irritation grew.

" Nevertheless, I am still your commanding officer and you will do as I say! I will not be made a fool of in my own home! And I will not tolerate insubordination, Walter!"

A sigh of frustration escaped his lips. _She can be so difficult sometimes._

"Then call the guards Integra, but for once in your life you will listen to me! You are overworked and ill, there is no way that I will allow you to work today. I have the whole staff behind me on this, so don't even try to bypass me, because it's not going to work. Your father, god rest his soul, told me to look after you and I obey his orders first and foremost."

"My father is dead Walter! Perhaps you should confront that reality as I have."

Walter refused to back down. The atmosphere around them became unbearable. Integra did not know what to say, it felt to her as if she uttered some form of blasphemy. She wiped a strand of hair behind an ear and stared morosely out of the window.

" Where did you get that bruise? Did Alucard do that to you?"

Integra ignored the question, her attention suddenly drawn to the troops doing manoeuvres.

" Answer me young woman!"

Integra pulled back form the window as if burned. She was stunned, its been ages since Walter had used that tone on her. She felt like a frightened little girl that did something naughty. She could feel a wetness in her eyes. _God, Integra you will not cry. You are the director of the great Hellsing organisation. Your father has faced worse, and he didn't cry. _Walter just stared at Integra as she battled for self-control. Trying not to show weakness infront of a servant. _I have always hoped to be more than that to you._ She looked so forlorn as she stood beside her closet, rigid posture and folded arms betraying her inner struggle. She made to wipe her eyes

" Walter, I . . . I "

He couldn't take it anymore, he briskly walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Integra was surprised by this uncommon display of affection and Walter felt her stiffen at his touch, but he still held on. Finally she relaxed and placed her head underneath his chin. Drawing a measure of comfort from a familiar figure, they stood like that for a long while, wrapped in silence till finally Integra moved away.

"I . . . need to perform the ritual. I need to renew my family's contract with Alucard."

Walter watched as she rubbed her temples and walked about the room, only to end up infront of the window again.

"You've probably noticed how liberal Alucard has become with my person."

"Indeed, my lady. I was wondering when you were going to mention this matter."

"I have waited too long. It's been more than a year since the last renewal. I thought I could hold him off through will and blood alone, only to find in the end the ritual is crucial. " she rested her head against the window. " I need to do this today Walter, before he gets more out of hand."

" No. "

She turned around, giving him a calculating look. Walter returned her scrutiny with a warm smile and opened his arms in a placating gesture.

"Since when has disobeying my orders become such a common occurrence at Hellsing?"

" When they are ill conceived, Integra. Today you will rest, I can not allow you to deal with Alucard in your present state. If he has waited so long, surely one more day won't hurt."

She sighed in defeat.

"Fine Walter, I'll behave like a good little girl. And for gods sake, you need not handcuff me to the bed like last time, that was quiet unnecessary." She added sharply.

Walter had to laugh, he would never forget that day. Integra grabbed her pyjamas and sat on her bed, huffing, she crossed her arms and blew some hair out of her face.

" Then don't just stand there, fetch me my bloody newspaper, butler!" she finished, pointing imperiously at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer- yes, I know I don't own anything Hellsing. _

**The Beginning**

_**Hellsing. **_

_**The next day**_

_**8 a.m **_

_**Integra's office. **_

Walter was organising reports when the Director of Hellsing entered in her usual attire of olive green suit and no nonsense manner, albeit slightly preocupied. She still looked a bit under the weather, but yesterday's rest did her a great deal of good. She enjoyed the small respite of peace and calm and wished she had more days that were so blissfully uneventful. Even Alucard didn't bother her after his visit from the other night, and for that she was eternally grateful.

" Good morning Sir Integra."

Trailing her fingers along the edge of her desk, as if lost in thought, she finally sat down and fumbled in her drawers till she thankfully found her cigars. With a flick of her wrist she lit her first smoke of the day and visibly relaxed. _Thank God for these._ Tendrils of smoke trailed upwards as her hands moved from report to report, not really focussing on anything.

" Tell me about the murders Walter, what do we know? "

" Not much, I am afraid Sir. There are practically no definite leads. Forensics is unsure what they are supposed to be looking for. The killer left nothing of itself behind, except a symbol, and so far not even our extensive databases can find any relation to it."

She rested her head in her hands. " What about the victims? Is there any connection there?"

"Again, nothing. Unlucky holidaymakers, it seems."

"So, we are left utterly in the dark, except for some arcane symbol, that nobody knows anything about and furthermore, we were the last to arrive on the crimescene, making Hellsing look grossly incompetent. Did you know Walter, all the members of the Round Table knew about this incident before we did?"

"No sir, but that is a disturbing matter." Walter was surprised that their current situation was not met with more resistance from their leader. Usually, such a pathetic state of affairs would be met with righteous anger, instead she talked about these matters in a rather distracted manner, as if she was somewhere far removed from their immediate concerns. _She should be fuming, she should be indignant, instead . . ._

" I have a bad feeling about this." Mumbled Sir Hellsing, closing the subject without much conviction.

Walter glanced at Integra, her face was obscured by golden strands, but he could see the strain around her eyes and the tight set of her jawline._ She must be thinking about the Ritual, how she's going to confront Lord Alucard. _A sharp pain suddenly filled Walter's heart. _And now, to add further fuel to the fire. _He tackfully coughed in his hand.

" There is one last matter I am also to bring to your attention, Sir Hellsing. The Round Table send their regards, and since your recent lapse in health at Wilbyshire, they also deemed it a prudent time to bring the discussion of the Hellsing heir to the fore again. Especially now, as one Sir Walsh stated, your mortality has become so blatantly obvious. Sir Walsh also wished to further remind you that your father was already happily engaged at your age and that the Round Table is also of the opinion that if you can not find a man on your own, then to their great pleasure it would be their duty to help you in your search. . . . Should I send a reply?"

The question was met by silence, a silence that soon turned dark and uncomfortable. Walter watched as her air of distraction disappeared to be replaced by a tiny bubble of rage. Integra took a long drag from her cigar, ignoring all else completely. _Meddling old vultures! Do I not do enough? Should I sacrafice my entire being to queen and country and the wills of old men?_

" I shall take that as a No then, my Lady."

Walter made a little note on a piece of paper. He felt the air shift and heard Integra walk over to her father's drinking cabinet. She poured herself a generous glass of old scotch whisky, purposefully not looking at the face of her butler, for she knew of the raised eyebrow she would find there. She did not drink much as a rule, _but since today is a special occasion I might as well take the bottle, ha ha._ She made her way back to her desk, unbuttoning her jacket and loosening her cravat. Ignoring the concern on Walter's face, she scratched around in her drawers till she found a piece of immaculate white chalk.

" I'll be in my father's study Walter, please do not disturb me till I am done." Her voice dared disobedience, the mask of unapproachable calm and indifference was set in place again. " And if you are waiting outside the door again, need I tell you to only come when I call?"

"No Sir." He nodded his head in understanding and watched as she left her office, followed by a fragile trail of smoke.

**Hellsing**

_**9 a.m **_

_**Outside the Study**_

_**Hellsing Mansion**_

Leonard found himself being hastily ushered out of the cluttered kitchens by Hellsing's retainer. " Come along now. " Walter said, setting a brisk pace, one that he found difficult keeping up with.

" But the pots. . . "

" This can't wait. " came the stern reply.

Soon they were standing outside closed doors of what Leonard took to be the study of the late Arthur Hellsing.

" What are we doing here Walter?" asked Leonard.

" Waiting"

"For what?"

Both took a seat and an uncomfortable silence stretched. The mood was tense and the old butler seemed preoccupied. The minutes ticked away, till finally the chimes of half an hour tolled, not a word, had as of yet been spoken between the two. One of the necessities of being a butler, was to not ask questions, a part of the job that Leonard always had difficulty with, he was therefore surprised when Walter eventually decided to open his mouth.

" Seeing as I am training you to be my replacement, I thought it best that you familiarize yourself with Sir Hellsing's person and duties as quickly as possible. This was not an easy decision for me to make, she is an intensely private person and you must always respect that."

" But, are you doing that now, Walter? Dragging me along for god knows what? I don't want to pry where I don't belong."

The aged butler sighed. " You must understand Leonard, that Hellsing has always been a family business, and Sir Hellsing is the last of her line, she has none. She considers this orginisation her family and will battle fiercely for each and every one of its members. Therefore, we have to pay her in kind, it is up to us to take care of her. Will you be able to do that Leonard? Will you be able to put her needs first even when she tells you not to? When she is being temperamental and deliberately stubborn? Sometimes Leonard, when dealing with Sir Hellsing you should not give her a choice, just look after her to the best of your abilities. Can I trust you? Can I trust you to do just that?"

" Yess, I think so." The desperation that Leonard heared in Walter's voice unnerved him. It was a desperation that he never expected to find there. The aged retainer gave him a brotherly slap on the shoulder.

" There's a good chap!" said Walter amicably. He leaned over and drew Leonard in, he was comforted by the smiling face of Walter as the old butler pointed to the study doors.

" Now, in there, Sir Hellsing is renewing her family's contract with Alucard. It is a trying ordeal for her, and she never discusses what she goes through. It involves an arcane ritual, consisting only of her and the Vampire King. I don't know much about it, but what I've gathered so far is that it blurs the boundaries between master and servant. Within the constraints of the ritual, Alucard has a lot of liberty."

" But. . . I thought Alucard was not allowed to harm Sir Hellsing?" said a suddenly fearfull Leonard.

" That I suppose depends on interpretation. Nobody knows how the bond between Master and Servant functions, all we know is that it is frightfully complex. I doubt even if Sir Integra and Alucard understands it completely. But all I am saying is that in there Alucard has a greater level of freedom with Integra's person than what she usually allows. And I am sure a vampire caged for the last 100 years does have some degree of frustration, and his Master might get a taste of it."

Leonard gazed at the study doors with rapt attention, wondering what was taking place behind them, wondering what kind of dangers Sir Hellsing was facing at this moment. _I've only been working here for a while, and I don't know her well, and I don't think she even likes me, but please God let her be allright._

During these last couple of weeks he had gained an undeniable respect for Hellsing's leader. He had only caught glimpses of the Vampire King on rare occasions. Walter told him that this was because Integra always tried to keep contact between new employees and Alucard to a minimum. Gradually making the transition for them easier, and he was indeed thankful for that. But, the little he had seen filled him with fear. And he marvelled at the fact, that Sir Hellsing should confront the vampire Alucard so carelessly everyday. . . and even, to sometimes draw companionship from this damned creature.

" There lad, we've got be strong, for sir Hellsing. She wouldn't expect any thing less."


	6. Chapter 6

Hellsing

_**9:30 a.m **_

_**The Study **_

_**Hellsing Mansion. **_

Integra stared down at the pentagram and arcane symbols that she drew on the floor. Her jacket and cravat had long been discarded. A frown marred her features and she puffed distractedly on her cigar. She knew Alucard was in the shadows, watching her every move, she could feel him. _I hate doing this._ She felt like a lamb to the slaughter, and yet, she could not shirk it. It was her duty and a Hellsing never backed down._ Did you ever think father, what your daughter might have to face? What she might have to go through, when you named her heir? _A vision of her father's saddened eyes came to the fore and she huffed in irritation.

For Integra, the ritual had always been an intensely emotional experience, one in which Alucard overwhelmed her. True, he was always there, in the back of her mind, clawing and scratching, like some kind of predatory chicken at her throat. Their bond could not allow for less, but through long years of experience and sheer force of will, she has managed to block him, to keep some part of her mind to herself, to have some semblance of privacy against his ever persistent prying. But the ritual destroyed all that, it flayed her open to him. And the thing that really disturbed her was the new turn it took. When she was little, he cared less, saw her only as a child, one that he should protect and one that he could shape. Now that she reached womanhood the ritual took on a new turn, sexual in nature. She was very aware of his craving for her, his lust to break and consume her, to reverse the roles between master and servant and to finally assert his power over her, if only just for once.

She turned her back to the pentagram and walked to her father's old desk. She rested her hands on the surface, taking another swig of whisky, in the hope of dulling the experience to some degree.

" Come Alucard "

Alucard materialised at the opposite side of the pentagram, immediately stepping into the circle, waiting. Integra still had her back to him, taking a last puff of her cigar, she killed it, not yet ready to face him. Finally she turned around and stared into the eyes of her pet, trying to catch some hint, some form of emotion in his face, but he betrayed nothing. He was only wearing black slacks and a shirt with that damnable grin on his face.

" Are we going to stand here all day Master? I can afford to wait . . . but, can you? " Alucard stated mockingly, however, she sensed his impatience and frowned.

" Lets get this over with, slave."

" And need I remind you, demon, to take only as much as you need? "

Resigning herself to the situation, Sir Hellsing deftly cut her wrist and stepped into the circle. Alucard was instantly drawn to her blood. He cradled the appendage reverently, before biting into her wrist, further widening the wound, it was not long after that the full intensity of the swoon struck Integra. She was dully aware of a pain in her wrist, but more so, she could feel his consuming need for her. Everything he did became deeply sensual and a strong flush of arousal coursed through her. Alucard's hands were everywhere, stroking, fondling, scratching . . . she felt a tugg at her neck as he undid the buttons of her shirt, pushing the offending piece of clothing down. Further exposing more of herself to him and his contemptuous ministrations. He was enjoying himself immensely and could not wish for a situation more to his liking than debasing his Master in such a way. Alucard's hands rubbed against Integra's breasts, she tried to suppress a groan escaping her lips, but failed miserably. She became increasingly aware of the moistness of his tongue as he trailed it along her collarbone, and the wetness between her thighs, finally he came to rest at the hollow of her shoulder, sucking, before biting down hard, drawing blood. In his eagerness Alucard wrenched on her shoulder, eliciting a soft cry of pain from Sir Hellsing. She felt disorientated by the sensations that her vampire caused, especially by the insistent throb in her underbelly. She was drowning in his want for her.

Pressing himself against her, Alucard forced his leg between her thighs. Dragging her roughly towards him, Integra felt limp. He penetrated her mind, splaying her most private thoughts open for his leisurely perusal.

"_Do you like this Integra? I could make you scream in ecstasy or agony . . . Whatever you want, my dear Master. . . Just say the words."_

Integra was close to the edge. She clung to him. " Alu. . . Alucard, . . . stop." A weak hand was lifted in protest, she tried to push him away. She felt the rumble of his laughter through her body, sending vibrations to her very core. It was all too much.

" S_top Integra? Why should I, when you taste so divine."_

Alucard removed his hand from her neck and placed it between her legs, gently rubbing. She felt bare, utterly naked before the eyes of her pet, as she's never been before. With one final wrench he pulled her closer and stopped. She was cradled against his chest, panting, barely having enough strength to stand on her own two legs. They stood in silence for awhile, knowing that some lines have definitely been crossed and there was going to be hell to pay. Alucard could not wait to face her fury, indeed he looked forward to it. He let go off her and she slid down his chest to finally crumple on the floor. He could smell the sweet flavours of her sweat, arousal and stress. _"Oh how beautifull you are my master, we should do this more often." _ He looked down at her, letting his dominance of her at this moment, fill the room.

" Did I not tell you Integra, that one day you would be on your knees in front of me." He could sense her anger, a fury she was too weak to express, but it was still there. He revelled in it. Even now, with her splayed in front of him in the most intimate of circumstances, she was still defiant. _A warrior to the end, my Artemis._

He crouched down and lovingly removed a strand of hair from her face. She was still in the clutches of the swoon and barely registered the contact. She struggled to open her eyes, straining, she finally managed to look her pet in the eye.

" I . . . hate you, creature." Came the barely audible whisper.

An expression of glee covered Alucard's face and mechanical laughter filled the room. He stood, stretched his arms and bowed to her in a derisive manner. A feeling of such nauseating happiness filled Integra that she nearly vomited. He stopped suddenly and looked at her critically, slowly, he bent down again and whispered seductively in her ear

"Oh, but my dear Master, there's so much more to it than just that."

**Hellsing **

**9:46 am**

**The study **

**Helling Mansion. **

Leonard and Walter heard Alucard's mad laughter from the other side of the door. When all suddenly grew deathly quiet, a feeling of dread penetrated both their hearts. " Come " said Walter as he stood abruptly and opened the door. They saw Integra sprawled on the floor, seemingly powerless, with the Vampire King bending over her. He looked up and quickly disappeared into thin air.

" My God!"

Walter rushed over, soon to be followed by Leonard.

" Sir Hellsing, Integra . . . are you all right?" Walter kneeled at her side. Integra tried to lift herself up, tried to break the swoon that still held her in its grip, but when clothing rubbed against swollen, tender flesh, it was all just to much for her. It was then, that an orgasm of such intensity broke across her being. A ragged moan escaped her as she felt all else swept aside. She clutched at Walter and he took her in his arms. Walter looked down as an expression of pained ecstasy crossed her features. She clung to him for dear life, needing some firm grip against this raging onslaught. Amidst this, the laughter of the No-Life King filled the entire Manor, reverberating of every wall and pooling in every nook and cranny. Eventually, Walter felt the tremors in Sir Hellsing's body subside, he stared into her face and saw sweat and tears there, and he hugged her tightly. The smell of sex permeated over them.

" What . . . What did he do to you? "

In the gathering quiet, accentuated by Integra's uneven breathing, all that was left to them was the feeling of helpless rage as the smell of rape and violation filled the room


	7. Chapter 7

Hellsing

_**9:50 a.m**_

_**The Study **_

_**Hellsing Manor. **_

Walter gently cradled the Hellsing heir, she seemed completely out of it, laying limply there in his arms. In truth, Integra did not want to aknowledge the situation, did not want to confront what happened to her today. She hated that Walter and Leonard had seen her so, that they had born witness to the indignity she had suffered under Alucard's hands.

"Leonard! I want you to clear the floor up to Sir Hellsing's rooms. The staff can't see her like this and get the doctor."

Leonard nodded his head and quickly left. Walter felt Integra trying to move, he held her arms and made to pull her up in a sitting position, only to have her crumple over in pain. His eyes opened wide as realisation struck him. _Oh, my poor child._

" Your shoulder, it's dislocated . . . I am so sorry." He finished lamely. He felt powerless, the fact that he could not even help without hurting her. _I am going to murder that beast. He will regret the rest of his undead life, I swear. _

" Come my dear, lets go get you cleaned up."Said Walter in a fatherly tone.

" Don't Walter . . . Don't coddle me." She croaked.

He took her other arm and carefully positioned himself under it, helping her up, and placing his other hand firmly on her waist, he guided her to her father's desk. She suppressed a shudder as the contact reminded her of Alucard. _No, this is Walter, my trusted friend_, _not that bloodsucking monster. _Walter was fearful that he might hurt her again, Integra felt like fragile glass in his arms and her clothes were drenched in sweat. When they reached the desk, Integra rested her weight against its old wooden surface. Her eyes stared blandly at the smudged pentagram, refusing to give voice to all that occurred therein. She sensed Walter's expectancy, he wanted to know, needed to know, but how could she, it was private: between Master and Servant. When Walter realised that no words were forthcoming, he made to move on.

" Can you walk? "

" I think I can manage." came the monotonous reply. Hellsing's retainer found this lack of emotion in Integra's demeanour to be very distressing indeed. The walk up to her rooms was painstakingly slow. Here and there they had to have a small rest as Sir Hellsing's legs became too wobbly. The hallway was completely deserted, it would feel like a ghosthouse, if it not for Walter following a few steps behind, ever watchful, if something were to happen to her. Carefully she sat down in a chair, cradling her dislocated shoulder.

" Why? . . . Why did you come Walter?" She refused to meet his eyes. Her voice came out low and raspy as if she'd been chainsmoking all day. Walter was glad for the hint of emotion in her voice, even if she was voicing her displeasure at him, it was something.

" We . . . we were worried for your safety my Lady. And rightly so."

" Did I not tell you? . . . Did I not tell you to come only when I called for you?"

The strained and pleading note in her voice hurt him. He looked down at his master, she was resting her forehead in her hand, hiding her face from him. He wanted to approach her, wanted to comfort her, but he knew that she would not allow it currently. When she struggled to stand up again, he offered to help her, but she adamantly refused. Stating that if she could not even walk to her own chambers, then she has surely fallen very far indeed. Walter understood that she was trying to regain some of her strength, some of her composure that the vampire so viciously took from her. And worst yet, she was shamed by the fact the he and Leonard had seen her so. He knew that she was trying to remove herself from what had happened. When they reached the doors to her office, Integra straightened her posture. Walter knew that she did not want to appear weak anymore, when she had already lost so much. He was always humbled by the fact that she allowed some of her rigid armour to fall infront of him. With a nod of his head, he opened the doors for her.

The sight that greeted her, did not fill her with much hope. She watched as Leonard whispered urgently to Dr. Treveylen. Her stomach churned as she made out from his overeager gestulations just exactly how they had found her sprawled on the floor with the No-Life King bending over her. Clearly, both doctor and servant didn't register her entrance. Walter merely turned his eyes in resignation,_ somethings you just can't control._

"That's enough Leonard." Stated Sir Hellsing in a dangerous tone.

Leonard looked from Doctor Treveylen to Sir Hellsing standing at the door silently eyeing him. Cold blooded murder was written on her face, if he were to continue. . . he gulped. She cradled her arm firmly at her side and winced when she made to come closer, but she seemed to have regained her composure and she seemed angry. That cold and illusive mask was in place yet again, albeit it seemed strained.

" Leave us. "

Dr. Treveylen looked Sir Hellsing up and down from behind his glasses. Carefully he helped her to her desk. His manner was light and caring for he could see that she was in a fragile state.

" Well, well Integra, I see that you still have it in you to turn grown men into frightened little boys. And might I add, twice in three days? That is a record, even for you. I might as well reside here permanently for that matter. You'd save a hell of a lot of money on call out bills."

"Now, lets have a look at that arm shall we."

**_Hellsing_**

_**The office**_

**_11 a.m_**

**_The Manor_**.

Integra breathed a sigh of relief when Dr. Treveylen finally left. Although the good Doctor always had a way of calming her, she was grateful to be alone at last. She needed to be alone now, needed to clear this jumble of roiling emotions and thoughts in her head. But, she couldn't focus, her thoughts kept returning to Treveylen, how he didn't expect anything from her, how he never asked any questions of her. _Not like Walter, what am I __going to tell him? _Thankfully, she could trust Treveylen to always do his duty and never to let his curiousity get the better of him. He merely stated that she shouldn't put too much strain on her shoulder and informed her that she was suffering from bloodloss and stress, which truthfully was stating the obvious. _He's probably already giving his report to Walter. _

She turned her head away and scratched in her desk for cigars. A frustrated growl escaped her when she couldn't find any. _Bugger Queen and Country! I am going to bed. _She sensed Alucard watching her, like a morbid shadow sitting in the corner, but he knew well to stay away from her at present. A small laugh escaped her lips at her current predicament. _It's funny really, when you think about it. Quiet absurd, not that anything is normal in this deranged household. _She felt a little bit lightheaded as she walked down the hall to her private rooms, on opening the doors she found Leonard and Walter industriously busying themselves about her bedchamber. Walter gestured to her bed that's been turned down.

" Come Integra, I think you should lay down and have a bit of a rest. And if you have a need to talk. . ."

She didn't answer him. Hand still placed on the doorknob she could not force herself to move. Annoyance played across her features as a tiny bubble of rage erupted in her chest. Didn't he understand that she wanted to get away, to break down silently on her own terms?!

"No, Walter. Please leave, I wish to be alone."

" Integra, we need to discuss what happened. Are you allright?" asked Walter seriously. " What did that monster do to you? Tell me!"

" I said I wish to alone. Do I have no goddamned privacy in my own House! Let alone my own room!"

_How dare they!? _She slammed the door behind her in a sudden fit of fury. Without a definite destination in mind, she made her way down one of the mansion's lengthy corridors. It was not long before her feet led her to her father's old rooms. The smell of dust and long forgotten memories penetrated her senses. It's been ages since she's been here, but now it seemed like she needed to be there, to draw some comfort from her long dead parent. She delicately placed her hand on the doorhandle and pushed it open. A slight breeze ruffled the linens that were draped protectively over the furniture. She pulled the covering down from the closet and sneezed from all the dust. _Truly, it has been to long._ She still remembered ordering Walter to leave her father's things untouched, it seemed like centuries had passed. Integra reverently draped her father's favourite coat across her shoulders. The thing was old and musty, but she could still smell him on it. _He used to love this coat, even though it's practically a rag, he used to wear it everywhere._

" Father . . ." the word felt small and insignificant in her mouth.

Exhaustion suddenly clawed at her, she felt utterly drained and raw. Integra fell on her father's old bed with a grunt. Luckily the Seals were back to their old strength, she could feel Alucard already testing them. It was giving her a headache.

"_Alucard." _

"_Yess, my Master?" _

"_You are not to come near my person, without my permission." _

"_Why Integra, do you plan to back down when the game is only now becoming interesting?" _

He sounded like an eager dog in her mind, one that would happily knaw its master's legs off. She could not even muster the strength to be angry at him. She pushed her face deeper into the folds of her father's old coat.

"_Do you hear me monster, I forbid it! That is a direct order."_

"_As you wish, my dear sweet Master."_

**_Hellsing_**

_**12:05 p.m**_

_**Outside Arthur's old rooms**_

_**Hellsing Manor. **_

Walter found Ceras Victoria standing outside the late Arthur Hellsing's bedroom door as if in a trance. One hand reverently touching the polished wood of the old door, the other hanging loosely by her side. The little draculina had bitten through her bottom lip as he watched fascinated by the blood pooling on her chin. She seemed ignorant of all that happened around her, except for what was behind that door. Walter touched Ceras's arm, gently trying to rouse her from her state.

"Miss Victoria, what is it?"

He saw her mouth forming words too soft for his hearing. He suddenly became aware of the quiet surrounding him, of the old age of the Hellsing mansion labouriously creaking away as if in a haunted slumber, of the blood and the bodies and desperate screams of all who have died within its walls. A chill went down his gut and his palms became sweaty. Ceras turned to him, but he could see her eyes weren't focussing on him, they were looking somewhere past him, somewhere far and distant, she was bearing witness to things only a creature of the night could see.

" Master is very happy." And a smile as insane as the No-Life King's graced her lips. Walter felt deathly cold, releasing a breath he didn't realise he was holding. With one quick motion, he grabbed the Policegirl by the arm, shaking her vigioursly.

" Come girl! Snap out of it!"

"Ow! Walter that hurts!" She slapped him away like a pouting little child. " You know, just because I'm a vampire . . . . hey, wait . . .what was I doing here again Walter?" she asked suddenly confused.

" I don't know, I was looking for Integra and then I came across you."

Walter made to open the door, his curiousity getting the better of him. _Just what had the policegirl so fascinated? _With a soft creak, both Walter and Ceras peeked through the tiny crack. On seeing the slumbering Integra, the butler swiftly closed the door. The old fear for his Hellsing ward returning, it felt like a rock in his stomach, or some snake slowly eating away at his peace of mind. He grabbed Ceras by the arm again and quickly moved down the hallway, dragging her unceremoniously behind him.

" Come girl, we best leave here before Sir Hellsing wakes!"

" Ow! Ow! Ow! Bloody Hell Walter! You know even if I'm dead, it still hurts!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ja, as so I don't own anything Hellsing.**_

_**Hellsing**_

_**Integra's office**_

_**3:10 p.m**_

_**Hellsing Manor.**_

It had been three days since the incident and tension in the Hellsing household was near breaking point. No matter what gentle coaxing Walter used, he could not get a word out of Sir Hellsing as to what exactly happened between Master and Servant that day. Whether it was a warm cup of cocoa or a generous glass of brandy, or simply his company, her lips were sealed and her mood stayed dour. The barest infraction brought on a fit of temper, the housestaf's nerves were frayed and they went to great lengths to avoid her piercing gaze. In various acts of desperation, frightened maids and clerics would either conceal themselves in doorways, hide behind exotic potted plants, or in some cases even jump inside cupboards whenever Sir Hellsing was nearby. Even the fiercest military commanders and captains treaded carefully in her presence. To all it was an absolute mystery as to what had gotten the Boss so riled up. Some whispered that it was the Vatican, others said she was overdue a holiday, and some men with knowing smiles said it was probably that time of the month, stating that for all Sir Hellsing's denial of her gender, she can't deny her nature. It was hell on Walter. The butler divided his time into either consoling crying maids and administrators, placating the research branch not to sue and talking courage into soldiers turned blubbering idiots just from a mere glare.

Meanwhile Integra threw herself into her work, only eating and sleeping when she had to. Subsequently, she had lost some weight and turned into a thinner, grimmer version of herself. She still hadn't allowed Alucard near her. Although being denied her presence was torture to the No-Life King, the vampire was currently content to merely to watch the after-effects of their encounter and consequently stayed aloof. She had started to mentally refer to their encounter as _that day. _And _that day _festered in her like a raw and gaping wound. She knew that it would remain so for a long time yet, and these feelings of humiliation and pain would probably accompany her for the rest of her life. _If he doesn't do something ten times worse by then! _Integra had to use all her self-control to refrain from scratching where her pet bit her. Truly, Alucard is the epitomy of the dog that would bite its master's hand. Her head and the hollow of her shoulder seemed to throb with the single pulsating beat of her heart. Integra frowned and bit her lip in consternation as rain clouds gathered.

Lately, the little hours of the night were a trying time for Sir Hellsing. To her, climbing into bed and falling asleep was always a blissful moment of peaceful surrender, but now unbidden recollections of a smudged pentagram would often result in no sleep at all. It was at times such as these that she would fervently wish for a confidant, be it friend or lover. It was especially in the small hours of the morning, when Hellsing underwent a strange lull in activity with the rising of the sun, that Integra felt most alone and craved that her self-imposed solitude be viciously broken. To allow herself the simple pleasure of being close to somebody, to be held and loved for who she was and not for her position of power and wealth. To simply be human and loose herself in the trivial things that other humans do.

Memories of the Vampire King's hands on her breasts, belly and thighs returned.

_Lord, I would pay a small fortune just to be able to forget. _

She could still feel his teeth digging into her shoulder and his fingers on her cunt. And how _that day _ended with her disgraced form in Walter's gentle embrace. _A Truly perverted sexual encounter. _Every time she remembered that bitter release: of her holding onto Walter for dear life and his ever-worried face, it resulted in a flush of shame on her cheeks and a knot in her stomach.

Warmth enveloped her hands. She looked up as the sun peeked from heavy, grey clouds letting a few stray rays stream into her office through plate glass windows. She turned her head away and swallowed, only to bury it in her hands.

_God, how am I going to live this down? I can't deal with Leonard's pity nor Walter's incessant questioning and these murders. . . _

A timid knock interrupted Integra's thoughts, she vaguely wondered who it could be. She immediately schooled her features and bade them:

"Enter."

_**Hellsing**_

_**Outside Integra's office**_

_**3:30 p.m **_

_**Hellsing Manor. **_

Ceras Victoria heard the soft call on the other side of the door and apprehension instantly settled in her gut. Currently, most staff members wouldn't touch Sir Hellsing with a ten-foot pole. The house staff practically bribed, begged and pleaded Walter not to allow them near her. Especially since her last personal clerk was sent to a specialised government retreat after suffering a severe breakdown._ Poor Johnston, he really didn't deserve what happened to him. _Ceras wondered if Integra's recent behaviour had anything to do with a strange dream she experienced three days ago. But she couldn't see how Integra would ever place herself in such a position. _Then again Master is happy and Sir Hellsing is pissed. _She shaked her head and sighed. _Just ignore it Ceras! It has nothing to do with you._ She furiously hoped that she wasn't going to be yelled at, laughed at, or ridiculed and that her request would at least be met with some sympathy. _She must've cooled off by now, and besides. . . I'm already dead so what's the worst that can happen?_

Ceras reflected that she and Sir Hellsing never shared words; in the few months she's been here Integra practically ignored her. She only saw her at debriefings or when she was issued orders, and in most cases Walter was the go-between that linked them. Ceras always thought she saw a look of disdain in Sir Hellsing's eyes, and sometimes something else, some hint of other emotion when Integra was dealing with her. Although Hellsing's enigmatic employer stayed aloof, Ceras often got a strange sense of the woman from her master. Like now for instance, she felt vestiges of Integra's emotional state through her bond with Alucard, and therefore knew that her master's master was in a state of turmoil and deeply troubled. _Now might not be the best time._

Ceras found a very stern-looking Integra sitting behind her desk busy with paperwork, a lost ray of light turning her hair golden in the gloomy office. The Policegirl gave a brisk salute and stood to attention. When Sir Hellsing finally looked up, Ceras could see a slight flush of red on her cheeks. This slight dishevelment soon disappeared as her employers assumed the role of leadership. Integra's keen gaze ticked away into uncomfortable minutes, Ceras grew fidgety under the intense scrutiny. She became painfully aware of her panty riding up her arse and wished to God she could quickly pull it right again. She blushed, in current company, however, that would be disastrous.

" What do you want officer Victoria?"

Ceras forced herself to meet her boss's steely blue gaze. Seconds ticked away. She cleared her throat as her mouth turned dry. Battling ghouls and killing vampires was a cup of tea in comparison to confronting her employer. She gave a small cough and averted her gaze, the floor suddenly holding a great deal of interest indeed.

" Well, Sir . . . You know how you said that if I were having any problems or experiencing difficulties that I was to report to you. I am . . .um, I . . Something kind of happened and I . . .I , . ."

The words slowly died in her mouth as Ceras sensed a rising state of fury in Integra. She looked up and abruptly wished she could join Johnston at that government retreat, that she could be anywhere except in a gloomy office opposite a pale faced and angry Hellsing.

" What is it Victoria? What did Alucard do now?" came a cold, harsh question.

It suddenly occurred to Ceras that she was a vampire employed by a vampire-hunting organisation, ruled by one Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, a cold-hearted bitch of note. Who could on whim easily order her disappearance_, or ask Walter to dispose of me as he sees fit. And she'll ask him rather than order him because they've been chums for so long and that's the extent of her humanity! Master and Lord Hellsing deserve each other!_

A chair scraped on tiles as Sir Hellsing swiftly stood. She ungraciously slammed her fist against her desk as paperwork tumbled to the floor.

"Out with it vampire! What did your master do?!!"

Ceras's position suddenly seemed terribly precarious to herself as irrational fear filled her. She took a step back as scenarios of her imminent demise played across her mind. She tried to swallow, to say something, but her tongue hung thick and heavy in her mouth.

Angry movements punctuated the Hellsing's bearing. She pointed a trembling finger at the Draculina " Has he destroyed another wing? Defiled my carpets? Desecrated my personal belongings?!"

Ceras was struck speechless by this raging figure. Sir Hellsing threw her arms into the air.

" SO HELP ME GOD, IF THAT BASTARD HAS RIFLED THROUGH THE QUEEN'S UNDERWEAR DRAWER AGAIN, OR TAKEN THE TANK OUT FOR A SPIN! I WILL NAIL HIS UNDEAD BALLS TO THE ALTER OF MY CHAPEL!!!"

Silence ensued as Integra leaned heavily on her desk, spent. She eyed Ceras from underneath golden brows.

"Noooo! No, No Sir! It was nothing like that. Master didn't do anything! I just, I kind of made a mess in my room. But it's not as if a dungeon can get anymore dirty, right?", Ceras knew she was babbling, but couldn't stop. Her brain was taking a holiday from its higher functions and her body was gesturing like the village idiot. " It's my courtres Sir, I was wondering if I could bring in a few personal belongings, brighten the place up a bit. Not that I don't like the cold, damp walls and the icy floors. It really goes well with the whole _'dead'_ thing. Not that I am complaining about being dead, its been really interesting and unexpected! And boy was I _surprised, _I suppose I still am, ha ha ha! Master really hasn't done any of those things! I just came to ask for your permission. I mean, I know its my room, but its kind of your manor, Sir.. . um."

Sir Integra frowned, a look of open confusion crossing her features. She wearily sat down as understanding slowly dawned. Outside, the sky broke and heavy rains pelted down, drenching the earth in moisture.

" Let me get this straight, you came here merely wanting permission to embellish your rooms? You really chose a bad day for it Victioria, you do know that."

Ceras smiled apologetically, " Well Sir, I just. . ."

" You just what?" came a bitter question.

Sudden annoyance blossomed in Integra.

" While Hellsing is still crippled and I am being harassed by the Round Table, and have to deal with all of this," Sir Hellsing gestured at her large stack of disorderly papers, " not to mention an outbreak of mysterious murders, you came to ask me, _to ask me!_ something so trivial? What do you want to do? Bring in grandma's quilt, add a little bit of colour, a nice vase perhaps?! You're a vampire Policegirl! Start acting like one!!"

" Just because I am a vampire, doesn't mean I wasn't human once!"

Silence ensued.

Ceras's little outburst left her feeling deflated. A tiny flame of anger still spluttered in her chest. Integra wore a look of muted surprise. _Probably never though little, ole me could blow a fuse! _

" I . . . I apologise Sir, I, I didn't mean to. . ."

Integra leaned back in her chair, removed her glasses and massaged her temples. Ceras was surprised at how such a simple act softened Sir Hellsing's features. Ice-blue orbs focussed on the blurry image of the little Draculina. _Great Integra, just wonderful. Push everybody away that are willing to come close to you. . . Is this what you wanted monster? To keep me all to yourself? _She knew her thoughts were wandering, but these last days seemed to be filled with introspection. _Dangerous and unnecessary distractions I can ill afford. _

" I don't care Policegirl " , came a voice of tired resignation " it's your rooms, do whatever you want. Ask Walter to help you. Tell him I've given you permission to use the credit card. Just don't bother me with such an insignificant matter again. Dismissed."

" Yess, Sir. Um, thank you Sir."

Ceras didn't know if she should feel relieved or worried. _Lets just get outta here! _She hurried towards freedom, but her footsteps sounded tinny to her own ears and the door seemed leagues away. A sense of gloom and longing lingered in the office. Longing for what, Ceras did not know. She looked up and saw the sad eyes of Arthur Hellsing staring down at her from the wall. To think that Integra lived under that sorrowful gaze everyday left a sour taste in Ceras's mouth. She was almost at the door when a soft whisper fell on her ears. Words exhaled on a mere breath, not meant for human ears, it chilled Ceras to the bone

" You know what Alucard did to me, don't you Victoria?"

Ceras gulped.

" You're Master is the sort to share his victories."

She didn't want to turn around.

" It's not something he would keep from his fledgling."

"_A victory Integra?" _

"_I never thought you would admit defeat." _

"_You flatter me Master." _

"_SHUT UP MONSTER!"_

Demonic laughter filled the room.

" Master, Master showed me in a dream! I. . . I thought it was just a dream." Ceras finished lamely.

She couldn't look Integra in the eyes and ended up staring morosely at the chequered floor. She heard a slight shuffling as Sir Hellsing leaned forward, an emotionless voice continued.

" Need I remind you officer Victoria that the matter is strictly confidential? That if you were to share the content of your dream with either Walter or Leonard, or anybody for that matter, I would consider it a breach of my personal privacy."

" Oh, no Sir! I would never !"

Integra leaned back, placing her glasses on her nose with a patrician-like gesture. Ceras just wanted to get out. She took hold of the doorknob, but it slipped through her sweaty palms.

"Ceras?"

It was the first time Integra had ever used her real name. With shuffling feet, the little Draculina slowly turned around, but refused to look at Integra.

" Look at me."

She haltingly met her employer's gaze and was confused by the worry she saw there.

" Alucard hasn't . . . harmed you, in any way? "

Ceras had never seen Sir Hellsing look so fragile and insecure. She never thought that Master's Master would actually be concerned for her, would be willing to hold a protecting hand over her against Alucard. _She's probably been doing so the whole time and I've just been enough of a dodo not to realise it. _

Ceras gave Integra a small smile.

" Apart from turning me into one of the undead, No Sir."

" Good."

Ceras opened the door and left Lord Hellsing to her own devices. Well, she got what she wanted, _but really not in the way I wanted it. Nothing is ever easy with Sir Hellsing._

She ambled listlessly towards the kitchens, wondering what Walter and Leonard's thoughts would be on interior decoration. _Because I'm sure as hell not gonna ask Master! _

_

* * *

_

**Howzit, what a difficult chapter to write! But' I thought I should go a bit into Integra's mental state, how she was dealing with the situation etc. I hope I don't portray her as too cold, but I think she is tough and she is kind of removed, because of her relationship with Alucard and all her duties, however small glimmers of warmth do shine through.**

* * *


End file.
